I Quit
by lisamarie22
Summary: Kurt gets sick of being ignored by the Warblers and decides to quit causing a very strained relationship with the fellow Dalton students. I don't own glee!
1. Chapter 1

This story is more Canon based. We all know the Fanfic Warblers are fun and nice, and I love that. But in the show, the Warblers walked all over him. And I personally would have never stayed in a group that didn't embrace who I was. So I put that influence into Kurt for this story. It starts out in Special Education right after Kurt's audition for a solo where Blaine tells him to try and fit into the Dalton mold. That conversation honestly pissed me off, so that's where it starts, enjoy!

"You'll fit in soon enough, I promise."

Kurt looked away from his friend and waited for him to walk away before letting his true feelings come out. _Did I really just apologize for being myself? _Something just didn't feel right about being a Warbler. Blaine said everyone gets a chance to speak, but every time he does, Wes interrupts in that arrogant, condescending tone that pisses him off. There's all this talk about everyone being treated the same but it certainly doesn't feel like it. Sure no one pushes him around or assaults him in locker rooms, but he definitely doesn't get treated like everyone else. Kurt didn't want to spend his life mimicking a bunch of stuffy prep boys, he was his own person.

On the other hand, he really loves singing, it made him happy. And he definitely loved performing. But he didn't love the Warblers, not at all. He wasn't even sure about Blaine at the moment. What kind of friend advises someone to not be themselves. Kurt shook his head in disappointment and just let his mind wonder for a moment.

Suddenly the curly haired boy returns with that same dapper smile on his face, "Kurt? We're waiting for you. We have to discuss the set list."

Kurt stands up stiffly and follows Blaine wordlessly. Much to his irritation, Blaine got the solo, which he had a sneaking suspicion was already the plan. That being the case, Kurt decided to form his own plan.

No more trying to fit in, he didn't need to. He didn't come here to change who he was. He came here to be safe, which he is. He doesn't have to be some puppet under the control of some of the most boring people he'd ever met. He worked way too hard at McKinley to prove that he was strong enough to be different to throw that away now. At the same time he had to be a good team player. It wouldn't be fair to quit so close to the competition. So he'll just have to suck it up till then.

The rest of the week was busy with practice that no one noticed that he hadn't so much as spoken to anyone else, not even Blaine. By the time he got to the Sectionals competition he was desperate for his New Directions friends, and much to his surprise, he was ecstatic to see Rachel or all people.

Rachel was yelling something about Raisonettes.

"carb loading?"

Rachel looks over and sighs, quietly relieved to see Kurt.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place, and she won't go on until she gets her damn candy!"Rachel getting angrier by the second.

"She's a warm body," Neither of the two teenagers understood what that meant.

Rachel suddenly remembered Kurt's audition, "Hey did you get your solo?"

"Sadly, no."

Rachel looks in surprise, "Oh wow if you didn't get a solo they must be really good, we are doomed."

Kurt looks at her indignantly

Rachel backtracks, "Sorry that was selfish, what I meant to say is that really sucks, I'm sorry."

Kurt understood how hard it was for Rachel to be empathetic towards other people, especially her competition. It honestly didn't bother him anymore, at least she was honest.

"-I'm sure you were really good." Rachel didn't need to question it, of course he was good.

"I was, I know I was. Being in the Warblers caused me to question what I thought about myself. And honestly, I'm glad I didn't get it."

Rachel frowns in confusion, since when is Kurt glad he didn't get a solo?

Kurt explains, "They don't accept me Rachel. They don't want me as an individual, they want me to be who they want me to be. I can't do that, it's not me."

"Of course it's not, and that's a good thing. Kurt you don't have to be in a glee club to express yourself. There are so many other special things about you other than your singing voice."

Kurt was surprised by the sincerity in Rachel's words, "How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?"

Rachel smiles widely, "Because you were my only real competition."

The two teenagers laugh and continue on discussing Rachel's new relationship drama. Suddenly Blaine comes out of nowhere and tells him they're calling places.

Blaine and Kurt make their way back stage to the rest of the Warblers.

"So who was that girl?" Blaine asks curiously

"That was Rachel, she's the girl I told you about who demands all the solos."

Blaine nods that he remembers, "Cool."

The silence is kind of awkward, but Kurt didn't care to say anything. But Blaine apparently did.

"So we haven't talked much."

"Yeah sorry about that I've just been, you know, getting used to things."

Blaine smiles softly, "Of course, I told you that you'd get used to it."

"Well I am certainly getting a real understanding what being a Warbler is all about," Kurt says in a mysterious tone

Blaine smiles falls, "Okay…well I guess we'd better line up."

Kurt nods and walk away to stand where he was assigned.

The new Directions and Warblers tie, meaning they would likely compete for Regionals. Kurt rolled his eyes, there's no way he's doing that. Warblers are doomed for sure, there's almost no point in them competing. Everything about the Warblers are unoriginal, obviously the New Directions are going to win. Or at least beat the Warblers, unless he could talk them into learning how to doing something remotely interesting. Maybe he could give it one last try.

Come Monday, the council was already in a flurry to figure out Regionals and how to beat the New Directions. Clearly they couldn't ask someone who was actually IN the New Directions how to beat them. Kurt sighs in frustration, this why it's stupid to have students control the glee club.

Kurt final had enough and raised his hand, "If I may.."

Wes interrupts yet again, "Kurt I understand you are new. There will be plenty of time to work your ideas in."

_Except you won't. _"It's just that I was in the New Directions, I could give insight," Kurt reasoned.

To Kurt's irritation, Wes bangs that damn gavel.

Kurt sits back down and just ignores the rest of the 'rehearsal.' This just isn't fun, glee club is supposed to be fun. He didn't understand why they kept making him feel so unwanted, he felt more like a burden than a team member.

He looked over and saw Blaine giving him a sympathetic look which almost pissed off more. He stands up after rehearsal ends and goes home

The next day, Warblers practice starts right at the end of class like usual. Blaine looks around for Kurt but hasn't seen him since the day before, he was also not returning his texts or phone calls.

The council comes in and Wes immediately looks around to make sure everyone was there.

Wes looks irritably at Blaine, "Where's Kurt?"

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know, he hasn't been answering his phone."

Wes sighs, "We don't take kindly to being late."

Blaine really couldn't defend Kurt on that, Kurt knew better than to be late. Being new didn't change that.

About a half hour later, Kurt barges into the room carrying the small birdcage.

"You're late," Wes says stiffly

"No I'm not." Kurt walks up to the council table staring coldly into Wes's eyes.

"Yes you are, Kurt. You know what time we start. I don't take kind to being late."

Kurt ignores the comment and stands directly in front of Wes and dumps the cedar and whatever else might be in the cage on top of the council table, covering the gavel completely. He did just carefully enough to not put the bird in danger.

"I'm not late, because I quit bitches."

He turns around and places the cage in Blaine lap and walk out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are definitely welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"-I quit bitches

He turns around and places the cage in Blaine lap and walk out the door.

Blaine hurriedly puts the cage down on the floor and runs after Kurt, yelling his name. He had no idea Kurt was so unhappy. But it was so unthankful of his to just quit like this after he helped him so much. Was he really that upset over some stupid solo? They gave him the chance to audition, but it wasn't what they were looking for. Blaine found himself getting angry as he follows his new friend down hall.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turns around seeing Blaine stops angrily, "What, Blaine"

"What? Seriously? You just walk in ten minutes late to choir and just quit."

"Caught that did you?" Kurt responds sarcastically

"Kurt, let's go back maybe we can talk them into giving you another chance." Maybe Kurt's just overwhelmed. Blaine wonders what he can do to help.

Kurt scoffs, "Another chance? I never had a chance with them, Blaine. They don't accept me and I'm not willing to be someone else to fit it. I didn't do it at McKinley and I'm not doing it here."

"We're not asking you to," Blaine reasons, "Maybe just tone it down a little."

"That's not who I am Blaine, please stop asking me to change that."

Blaine glares at Kurt and sighs, "It's not all about you Kurt, that's why I tell you to tone it down. You just want to be the center of attention. Well good job Kurt, you got it."

"Are we really going to talk about the center of attention, Blaine. Mr. lead singer" Kurt's voice was getting cold, his eyes completely shut off to Blaine.

Blaine had really grown to like Kurt and actually likes the diva side of the other boy. But it just doesn't work with the Warblers and he doesn't get why Kurt can't just figure it out like everyone else. "Kurt, we are not the New Directions and you need to understand that."

"Actually, I don't. Remember, I quit. You're not going to change my mind by calling me self-centered. Thanks for that though." Kurt turns around to walk away.

"Kurt, I went out of my way to help you" Blaine yells. He drove two hours out of his day just to help him with his bully and now it's like he's the enemy.

Kurt turns around, his face even angrier, "You do not get to use that. I never asked you to come, you volunteered. In fact, you insisted."

Blaine backtracked his hands out defensively, "You're right never mind. I just don't want you go, Kurt. And I feel like you're making this my fault."

Kurt shakes his head, "It's not entirely. But I don't like how I get treated, by you or by them. I don't need favors by any of you. I may have gone through a hard time, but I am not weak and I do not need your pity. If you guys can't treat me like you do everyone else, then I don't want to be a Warbler. It's been a month, Blaine and I'm still treated like an outsider."

"It's because you act like one, Kurt. You're not even trying to be like us."

"Maybe that's because I don't want to be, Blaine. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a Warbler."

"We can figure it out, though."

"Maybe I don't want to, Blaine. I'm done with the Warblers and that's that. And you need to respect it." Kurt turns around and leave his friend standing in the hallway.

Blaine couldn't figure out what went wrong. Were they even still friends? How could they be after that and Kurt didn't even seem to care about what he had to say. Blaine feels his shoulders slump slight as he walks back to Warblers practice.

He enters the room to various glee members cleaning the ceday of the tabled and floor. Wes ranting angrily at David and Thad, and Trent caring for the bird cage across the room.

Wes spots Blaine first and motions him over irritably. Blaine sighs and walks over not knowing what to expect.

"No more Kurt, Blaine. I've had it with him. He has no class, he could have at least quit politely. He better never even try and come in here again," Wes's voice final and clipped

Blaine nods, "I don't think he has any intention on coming back in here, Wes he's done with the Warblers."

"Yeah and we're done with him. I think it might be best for you to stop hanging out with him too, Blaine," Wes advises

Blaine looks around the room pleadingly, hoping someone will speak up and disagree, but then he realizes that the only one who would just left. "Wes, I don't know, he's a really good friend."

"I'm not telling you what to do, but you should think about it"

Blaine nods reluctantly, he didn't know if he was ready to give up on Kurt yet. It didn't seem right, but if he kept doing that kind of stuff, he'd have no choice. He has other friends to think about as well.

Kurt spent the rest of his night hanging out with Mercedes and Rachel. They were very sympathetic to his situation.

"To hell with them, Kurt. All of them, you can make other friends there I'm sure. I bet there are other people there who've been there with them. You can't be the first person they've tossed to the side, boo,"Mercedes explains

"You're right, they clearly aren't the right friends for me."Kurt says, trying to hide the hurt he's feeling about maybe losing Blaine.

Rachel must have picked up on it, "Kurt, if Blaine is really your friend, then he would be your friend whether you're a Warbler or not," Rachel reminds him.

"I know."

The two girls pull Kurt into a hug, "We love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

Kurt pulls into the school parking lot the next morning, he was nervous about how everything's going to go. He was very glad that he decided against going to his dorm the night before. He really didn't care about seeing the Warblers, it was just that one in particular.

Kurt sighs and makes his way to class and gets there right in time. He luckily doesn't share this class with Blaine so he sits in a random seat in the back next to Nick. Who in return, gets up and sits somewhere else. Kurt rolls his eyes at the maturity level in the room. It was sad that the boy didn't care enough to fight for himself like Kurt did. The poor thing has now auditioned four times without even truly having a chance at a solo. Not to mention Jeff, having auditioned seven times, that's dedication. And dedication that will never be returned to them, it made Kurt glad he got out.

Nick looks over and glares at Kurt who just smiles in return, Nick wasn't his enemy, he was just misguided.

Kurt pretty much gets treated that way the whole morning. And when lunch came he was quite discouraged. There's nothing like being alone in a crowded room. He looked over at the Warbers table and notice Blaine watching him carefully. He ignores the stares and walks by them quietly and gets his food. He sits at the closes empty table with a sigh and gets ready to pull out his phone.

"Why so sad Warbler?" Asks a chipper voice Kurt couldn't recognize. He looks up and sees a pair of green eyes looking at him pleasantly.

"Um, I'm not a Warbler," Kurt mumbles.

The boys smile falls slightly, "Oh sorry, I just saw you with them all them all the time, I just assumed."

Kurt smiles back, "It's okay…I was a Warbler. I quit yesterday."

The red haired boy's eyebrows shoot up, "Wow, you quit. Most people once they go in they stay. I mean it makes you pretty popular. Hey can I sit?"

Kurt nods quickly, "Please do, what's your name?"

"Klay Brady, you're Kurt Hummel, right?"

Kurt looks in confusion, "How'd you know my name?"

"Well the Warblers are rockstars, Kurt!" Klay proclaims sarcastically

Kurt laughs loudly, "Oh my gosh someone actually did tell me that." His mind went back to Blaine and he looked down sadly.

"Hey, it's okay. They're not actually."

Kurt looked at his new friend, "I know I guess my feeling are still raw from yesterday."

Klay nods, "Understandable. Wanna talk about it? We're friends now right?"

"Sure, I'd love to be friends with you. This is what happened…"

"Why is he sitting with that Klay guy?" Blaine asks indignantly

Wes looks over, "Well you couldn't think he would be sitting here did you?"

Blaine looks down, "Well I was kinda hoping. I mean he's my best friend, Wes."

Wes's face went formal, "Be that as it may, he's not welcome here Blaine. It might be best for you to get used to it."

Blaine pouts inwardly, he couldn't figure out what side to be on. He would have to address Kurt later with this, maybe he can convince him to apologize and then they could stay friends.

Kurt watches as Klay laughs hysterically, picturing Wes's face while Kurt pours cedar all over the council table.

Finally Klay got enough control over himself to be able to talk, "Seriously, Kurt you're awesome. You should hang out with me and my friends. We're cool, they're right over there."

Klay stand up and motions for a few more guys to come over.

"Kurt this is Lochlan, Vincent, and Malakai. Guys this is.."

"Kurt Hummel," they say in unison.

They were all friendly looking, but one was a little peculiar looking.

Vincent sits next to Kurt and smiles glamorously. He had pale features, somewhat like Kurt's and platinum blonde hair. His face was narrow, a little pointy but still very attractive. He has electric blue eyes and thick black eyeliner around his eyes.

Lochlan was a very big buy, somewhat like Finn but a little heavier. He had darker skin and shiny black hair. He wasn't very attractive but he had a very pleasant face and Kurt took an immediate liking to him.

Malakai had an elaborately styled black hair. But Kurt had a suspicion it was dyed. It was styled spiky with the front of his hair longer and sweeping around his face, Kurt was impressed.

"It's very nice to meet you guys."

They all smile back, Kurt felt relief flood through him and just quietly listened to Klay tell them the story about what happened with the Warblers.

Malakai was the first one to respond, "I know all about how those Warblers can be."

Kurt repies, "You were a Warbler?"

Malakai nods, "Their songs were too boring for me. I like a lot of rock music, but they only care about one singer and everyone else just gets put in the back. It looks like it's Blaine now, huh?"

Kurt winces hearing Blaine's name, "Yeah."

"are you two dating or something?" Vincent asks

"No, I mean I might have liked him a little. But now I'm not so sure."

"You do," Vincent smiles knowingly, "But I wouldn't expect to hear much from Blaine anymore, not with the council whispering in his ear all the time."

Kurt looks over at the Warblers table and sure enough Wes and David were huddled over Blaine talking secretively. Kurt rolls his eyes, "They can have him then I guess."

The four boys look at Kurt sympathetically and they all eat their lunches and talk about lighter topics. Kurt felt the most comfortable than he has the whole time he's been there.

Blaine had the last class of the day with Kurt and he was determined to talk to him. Blaine sits at their table and waits for Kurt. When he walks in, he looks at his normal seat hesitantly. Blaine motions for him to sit there.

The air in the room was awkward and the two boys avoided each others eyes. Blaine stares down at his table, panicking silently, not sure what to say until Kurt broke the silence tentatively.

"Hi"

Blaine felt a little relief that Kurt actually wanted to talk to him, "Hey, Kurt"

"Blaine, we're still friends right? I mean I know we fought yesterday but are we friends?"

Blaine looks over and sees a softened look on Kurt's face, "We're best friends, Kurt"

Kurt smiles back, "Good…that's good."

"So I saw that you've already made new friends"

Kurt nods, "Yeah they're great. I feel more accepted with them"

"They're kind of the outcasts here, Kurt" Blaine informs him.

"Yeah well so am I now."

"You don't have to be," Blaine says, "I could talk to Wes."

Kurt responds hastily, "Blaine no, I don't want to be a Warbler. I have more friends now than I did then. Real ones anyway. Blaine if our friendship means anything to you, then you will respect my decision."

"Fine, it's just I thought you would want to fit in better here."

"I didn't come here to be popular," Kurt reminds Blaine, "I came so my life wouldn't be threatened."

" I still think you're making a mistake." Blaine says. He really wanted to see Kurt happy, and he just doesn't see it happening with the choice he's making.

"Blaine just stop, okay. I'm surprised you're even allowed to be talking to me."

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe I'm not allowed."

"Wait seriously?"

Blaine chuckles, "Well you did dump a bird cage on the council table."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Scandalous."

Blaine frowns a little, "Kurt the Warblers are all about respect, and you disrespected all of them by quitting the way you did. Me being one of them. I think it would help you if you just apologized and explained that you were overwhelmed. They're good guys, Kurt."

Kurt drops his head in his hands to hide his irritation, "I'm not apologizing."

"Kurt don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Blaine hated confrontation and being in the middle of such a huge one made him nervous. Like he was two seconds from saying the wrong thing and ruining everything.

"All I did was quit a damn club, Blaine. Honestly, you guys are the ones blowing this out of proportion. Respect my decision and let it be or we can't be friends. In fact, maybe right now that's a good idea." Kurt immediately looks away from Blaine's hurt face.

"We aren't friends?," Blaine voice went soft, his heart dropping to his feet. Everything hurt all over a sudden. He really liked being Kurt's friend.

"I think that would be a good idea right now," Kurt forced his voice to be emotionless. He looked over slightly and saw Blaine's hands shake a little and couldn't take it anymore so he got up to walk out just as class starts.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Since Blaine and Kurt ended their friendship, Blaine spent many nights wandering how he could have saved their relationship. Or how they could maybe be friends again in the future. It didn't look good, they haven't so much as looked at each other since the fight.

Kurt looks up as he walk down the hall for his first class if the day, and to his misfortune there was a group of Warblers walking in the opposite direction. Instead of separating to allow Kurt through they ignored his existence completely. Kurt felt the air knocked out of him as one of the bigger Warblers collided with him and then pushed him out of the way.

Kurt feels a hand catch him midst falling and pulls him back up. He looks up and sees a pair of bright blue eyes staring into his.

"Thanks Vincent, at least someone knows I'm here," Kurt says bitterly

Vincent chuckles, "Oh they know you're here, but you really showed them up, Kurt."

Kurt frowns, "How? By quitting? I'm sure people have quit before."

Vincent nods, "Well yeah, but no one has ever stood up to them like you did. Most just leave quietly, no you did it in all their faces. The students my not say it out loud, but half the school practically celebrated when you through your Warblers membership in Wes's face. I wish they'd gotten it on video. Who knows, they could have," he added thoughtfully

"I guess it was kind of funny."

"I'd say it was, but I only hear it from random students, could I get the real story from you?"

Kurt shrugs, "sure"

Kurt gives Vincent the story as they walk to Kurt's first class.

"So you and Blaine Anderson are pretty close."

Kurt looks down, "Well we were."

Vincent frowns, "What changed?"

"Blaine didn't like it that I quit. He has good intentions but he can be so arrogant sometimes. It's like he knows what's better for me than I do." Kurt felt the frustration building up all over again.

Vincent pats Kurt on the back, "You still care about him."

Kurt nods, "Of course I do, he was my best friend."

"He should have been more accepting, especially since he knew you before you came here, he had to know you would stand out."

"He is accepting, but not here," Kurt explains, "He'd rather everyone like him for who they think he is than to have a real friend to like him for who he really is. It's sad because he's so amazing outside of here."

Vincent hums thoughtfully, he'd never seen Blaine outside of school. But he'd take Kurt for his word, of course something sounded different in the way Kurt said that. "Do you like him, or something?"

Kurt looked at Vincent hesitantly, "I mean, yeah, I did. Not much anymore, he really disappointed me."

Vincent stops walking, "Well then no more talking about him, shall we. Let's get to know each other, I think we could be great friends Kurt."

"I could definitely use new friends," Kurt says smiling.

"Well you at lunch, Kurt," Vincent pats his shoulder gently and winks almost flirtatiously.

Kurt feels his face warming, and was glad that he's already walked away. Maybe this whole wasn't so bad. Of course he'd still like to have Blaine's friendship, but not like the friendship we'd had here. But like it was when he was still at McKinley.

Blaine watched Kurt walk to class, wishing he could just go up and talk to him. But he didn't know what he'd even say to him. He wasn't willing to completely admit that he was wrong. In fact, he was sure he wasn't. The Warblers are great people, they just had high standards on how you act. There's nothing wrong with that, it's just something you get used to. Kurt couldn't very well expect them to turn into the New Direction just because he joined.

Blaine groans in frustration and heads to his own class where he is greeted by numerous students that he barely knows. Blaine plasters a smile on his face and answers politely to whatever they have to say. It's not that he isn't being himself, he's just manipulating it a little to make everyone happy. It usually works for him, except with Kurt. This was going to be a long school year.

Blaine sits next to David. This was the only class he had with David away from Wes. David was a little easier to talk to than Wes, not quite as uptight.

"David, can I talk to about something?"

David smiles, "Always, Blaine what's going on."

Blaine hesitated for a minute, trying to figure out how to bring this up. "Do you think everyone was a little hard on Kurt when he was in Warblers?"

David sighs, "Perhaps, but this stays between me and you. I don't think we gave him a fair chance, he really did have good ideas, but you know how Wes is. He hates when things go out of tradition. That's why he's lead of the council, that's how the Warblers work, you know that."

Blaine nods, "I do know that," he runs a hand through his hair, "I do know that," he says again although his mind's still conflicted.

David frowns at Blaine's solemn face, "What's going on, did something happen with Kurt?"

"Yeah," Blaine says sadly, "He doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"Aw man that sucks," David considers his next words, "But I gotta say, if he can drop you that fast, maybe he's not a good friend for you after all as much as it may hurt."

Blaine frowns contemplatively at David's words, perhaps he's right.

Kurt's spirits were raised at lunch time as he started to feel more comfortable with his new group of friends. They accepted him so easily and it felt great.

Lochlan was curious about Kurt's feeling about being without a glee club. He liked Kurt and he felt like he was being neglected at Dalton. The kid likes to sing but can't because of a bunch of snobs. So he decides that since they've gotten to know each other better that it was safe to bring it up, "Kurt, do you miss being in the Warblers?"

Kurt was honestly a little surprised by the question, "Honestly, no. Well I miss being in a glee club, but the Warblers were just not me. But I miss singing more than anything. This is the longest I've gone without singing," Kurt says sadly

Malakai takes in Kurt's expression and kicks the table angrily, "I think it's time we show those damn Warblers how it is. What do you say, Kurt?"

"What do you have in mind, Malakai," Klay asks curiously. Malakai's ideas were always extreme.

"Why don't we start a Dalton band, we've all got skill. Lochlan, you rock at the drums. Klay you are awesome at piano, guitar, pretty much anything you can think of. Vincent can play bass guitar, he's actually been in a band before and he's awesome at making a good image. I'm good at singing, but I would love doing percussion and I could do background vocal, and maybe rhythm guitar. So that leaves us our lead singer, hmmmm," Malakai ignores the amused looks at the table.

Kurt smiles, "Of course I would do it, but do you think we could get them to even listen to us?"

Klay shrugs, "No harm trying."

The boys start giving out ideas on getting people to listen like they would if it was a Warblers performance. They couldn't very well just say there was a performance in a certain room, no one would go.

Malakai rolls his eyes, "We make them listen, leave it to me. Don't even worry about."

All eyes turned to Malakai suspiciously.

"Just trust me guys, we've got this."

Kurt already thought of a song, "I happen to have the perfect song if you want to hear."

"Lets hear it," Vincent says enthusiastically.

Two days later, they were all dressed up in a rock style. Kurt was beyond excited, but nervous at the same time. He was still unsure about some of the rules, but he had a feeling they were breaking a few as he watched Malakai tare into a bunch of cords in the wall.

They were currently locked into a small room at the end of some hallway.

"Okay guy, I've wired the sound system to make any noise we make to come out of the room across the hall where our instruments are, we go in the and we rock. Kurt, Warbler practice should be starting about now, right?"

Kurt nods, his face filled with amusement at the fact they are interrupting Warblers, if they hated him before, they definitely will now.

"If I did this correctly, the music should play through all the speakers in every room in the school. We picked a room big enough to have people come see us. But a warning, I don't know if we'll get in trouble, we all cool with that?"

Everyone just nods or shrugs, Malakai smiles, "Awesome, the speakers are all ready so let's get this started."

They all follow Malakai to their appointed room excitedly but go silent when they enter he room.

They all get adjusted as quietly as possible, then the music started.

Kurt felt adrenaline run through him as the song starts.

"Warblers, everyone quiet down," Wes says, pounding his gavel on the table. The room goes silent, then everyone jumps at the sound of rock music blaring through the speakers.

Wes glares up at the speakers and dumbly starts banging his gavel."

Blaine looks around in confusion, where could that be coming from? And then he heard that voice.

Kurt's voice still high but had a different energy

Here we go again,

It's like you're calling all the shots before I shoot them

and I hate that.

Every time I turn my back I wonder what you'll

say to make me sound like someone different

The Blaine's face turns into a frown, this was getting personal, damnit Kurt. He sure knew how to pick out a song.

It's not worth it anymore!

Who's voice was that? And where did Kurt find these people, maybe it was the New Directions. No one at Dalton does this. Kurt has no idea what he's doing. He looks over and sees the Warblers going crazy.

We've been picking up the pieces

Leaving all the dust behind.

Sick of all the pressure

you're just wasting time

And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like

to be a shadow of myself

and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that you know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath

your made up version of me

With that Blaine runs out to find where the sound was coming from. It wasn't hard to pick out where the music was coming from so he runs down the hall followed by the Warblers. The room was filled with students. Blaine squeezes to the front and sees the group of outcasts rocking out on the stage.

Kurt and that rebellious Malakai kid started trading off lines like they'd been practicing for weeks

There you go again believing

that the truth is what you're reading

Talk some shit I haven't heard before.

If you've got something to say

Don't wanna talk about it

If you need someone to blame

Don't wanna cry about it

I measure life in minutes but these critics think they've got me figured out

Kurt takes back over on lead, excitement running through his veins. Even if he gets in trouble, this will be completely worth it. What the hell, if he gets expelled, he'd just go back to the New Directions. Then he saw Blaine's shocked and angry face and his energy picked up even more.

We've been picking up the pieces

Leaving all the dust behind.

Sick of all the pressure

you're just wasting time

And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like

to be a shadow of myself

and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that you know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath

your made up version of me

Kurt makes complete eye contact with Blaine for the first time. He sees Wes and David standing close by like they were Blaine's bodyguards or something.

I lost the strength to keep my grip on the reality that

everything from day to day is

Fading from my memory but I'll

never let this grow

out of my control and watch your steps so

you don't fall into this hole you've dug alone

Kurt gets right in Blaine face this time, hoping that the words would sink in, but almost not caring if they didn't

this hole you've dug alone

And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like

to be a shadow of myself

and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling

What makes you think that you know what's better for me

And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath

your made up version of me

This time he gets directly in Wes's face for the last line.

your made up version of me

Half the students broke out in applause, some were stunned into silence and the other were mortified at such rebellion. This turned out way better that Kurt thought.

Suddenly Kurt feels himself being dragged out of the room by Blaine of all people. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Blaine turns Kurt around roughly, "What were you thinking Kurt," his face red with anger.

"Well for one you wrinkled my Marc Jacobs, asshole," Kurt yells indignantly, "Also that I wanted to sing, it's not against the law Blaine."

"You're not doing it the right way Kurt," Blaine explains

"By whose terms Blaine, yours? Wes's?"

Blaine shakes his head "Kurt, you're being irresponsible."

Kurt pauses for a moment, disappointed yet again, "Did you get nothing out of that song? Did you even listen to the words?"

"Yes, but you can't take that attitude here, it doesn't work that way with students here,"

Kurt just shakes his head, "Blaine, I'm not you. I don't need everyone to like me. I like who I am, and I thought you did too. But once I came here you only liked me for who you wanted me to be. And that's what that song was saying. But we're not asking for acceptance anymore…"

Blaine frowns in confusion

"…we're demanding it."

* * *

That song is a song I just recently heard for the first time. You may already know it. If not, it's called Rumor Mill from We Are In The Crowd, check it down guys.

I hope i did okay on the song part, I don't do that on my other other story I just skip through the song. But the song had so much meaning for the story so I gave it a try.

Let me know if you have any requests for the story :) I love getting requests in my reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"So you broke into the sound room, manipulating the wiring, disturbed every single class, skipped your own classes, sang a really loud song across the halls of my school, have I missed anything?" the headmaster asks grumpily.

All five boys shake their heads.

"Who's responsible for such behavior?"

All five boys raise their hands

"Well I guess you'll all be punished then."

All five boys nod

The Headmaster sighs in frustration, this is not amusing, "I don't think you guys know how much trouble you're in."

Malakai raises his hand, "I do, sir."

"And what's that Malakai?"

"two days of detention." Malakai announces politely, the other boys look at him in confusion, how was he going to pull this on off?

"You think you only deserve detention for two days?" Headmaster asks incredulously

Malakai smiles back, "Yes, sir. See as I remember, we only broke two minor rules. We skipped class and interrupted class. Which I've never done at the same time before, "Malakai suddenly even more proud of himself, "Those rules only amount to one detention apiece. The rule book says nothing about going in the sound room, manipulating wires or singing. And also we had good intention, I think you should go easy on us."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, "We just wanted to be able to sing, and to share our talent. And even if it was loud, you know it was good."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is," Kurt argues, "We raised the spirits of those students and proved that you don't have to be a Warbler to be special in this school."

"You make a valuable argument, boys." He thinks for a moment, "I find it disturbing, Malakai that you have memorized the rule book so that you can find a way to get away with things. But fine, you'll get your two days of detention and I'll let you guys have performances just like the Warblers. Just stop doing that with the wires."

Everyone agrees and waits for him to send them out. They quietly make their way into the hallway where they erupted into cheers.

"You two saved our asses in there."

They have a group hug and excitedly talked about their new band, they never thought he would agree to let them perform, let alone offer it himself.

The next school day, Blaine looks frantically around the school for Kurt. Even though they haven't been getting along perfectly, he didn't want to see Kurt in too much trouble. "Kurt," He yells after he spots him across the hall.

Kurt looks at him hesitantly, not really in the mood for conflict the having detention later. "What do you want, Blaine."

Blaine's shoulders slump a little at the dismissive tone, "I just wanted to know how much trouble you got in, maybe I could help."

"We got two days of detention," Kurt shrugged, "Thanks though, sorry I snapped like that."

"It's okay, I understand, things have been…"

"Tense," Kurt offered

"Yeah," Blaine says looking down.

The air remains awkward for a little before Blaine tries again.

"You sounded good, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely, "really good."

Kurt blushes at the compliment, "Thanks, I thought you hated it."

"It doesn't belong here Kurt, you're still mentally in McKinley, you never left. You're just making things harder for yourself, now the Warblers will never take you back."

"I don't want to be a Warbler, Blaine. I've moved on."

Blaine scoffs, "Well you're wasting your time."

"Really" Kurt's voice getting even tenser, "well if that were case then the Headmaster wouldn't have offered to let us have our own performances on the school grounds.

Blaine looked taken aback by the news.

Kurt felt a rush of emotions, "Why did you have to do that Blaine? We were finally having a polite conversation again. I thought you were coming around," Kurt felt tears coming, "Then you turn around and attack again."

"You're the one who put an end to our friendship, Kurt. You just tossed me away and replaced me like I never existed." Blaine for once wasn't his normal Dalton Blaine. He was emotional and sensitive, the real Blaine.

"Blaine that's not true," Kurt says softly, "Yeah I said it would be good to take a break from each other, but clearly we're not good at that. But I never stopped being your friend, you stopped being mine. You completely stopped supporting me when I left the Warblers, it's like I'm not good enough unless I'm a Warbler. But they never wanted me Blaine and you know that."

Blaine lets out a shaky breath, "I did…I liked you being there. But you're right, maybe the Warblers aren't for you. I didn't even think about that cause they accepted me so readily, I assumed they would do the same for you."

"Blaine, my battle with Warblers is just beginning, I need you to know that."

Blaine nodded, "I know, there's an emergence meeting."

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully, "Didn't we start off on different teams?"

"Yeah, why"

Kurt shrugs, "Why don't we just see it as being on different teams. You've got your glee club, I've got my band. We have a friendship outside of those things."

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise until he realized Kurt's right, "You're right, we started off this way. The only difference is we go to the same school."

"And we're not even competing so it shouldn't be an issue."

"I've missed you Kurt," Blaine says suddenly, "I really hope this can work out."

"Me too."

The two boys share a friendly hug

"This is good," Kurt says, "Now my dad can stop pestering me again about where you are."

They both laugh and head to their classes together.

"We need to learn some new songs guys before our next performance," Lochlan says as they reach their lunch table.

Klay nods, "You know, the Warblers are allowed to do one performance a week? They just don't because they're so focused on competitions…which they never win."

"That means we can perform every week."

The energy starts rising

"Wait guys," Kurt says, "We need a name, people aren't going to keep coming if it's just a bunch of kids. If we have a name it makes us official."

"What do you suggest?" Vincent asks

"Well we could think about it. I don't have any ideas right off the bat." Kurt says

Just as Kurt said that, Blaine walked by and gave Kurt a friendly wave before joining Wes at the table.

The table went silent. "So I take it you're friends with Blaine again?" Vincent asks curiously

Kurt nods, "He's not a bad guy, he's just kind of dumb sometimes. But he's not the enemy."

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Malakai asks unsure

"He seems nice," Klay says pleasantly

Kurt smiles, "He is, he's just…confused I guess. We'll be friends outside of school mostly, which is how it started anyway."

The conversation drops and they discuss different song ideas for their future performances.

Kurt is walking to his car after school when Vincent approaches him again, "hey, Kurt wait up," Vincent yells from across the parking lot.

Kurt turns around and smiles, "What's going on Vincent?"

"I just wanted to know if you liked Blaine again now that you're friends again. I just didn't want to ask in front of the others," Vincent says nervously.

Kurt sighs and thinks for a minute, he was a good question. He really did like Blaine a lot and even saw a possible future with him. But things changed so quickly and those feelings went away. "No. No I don't see myself with him anymore, I think we're just going to stay friends."

Vincent smiles in relief, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

Kurt tilts his head curiously, "Why?" Even though he felt like he already knew.

Vincent picks at his hands nervously, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you would give me a chance, maybe go on a date with me?"

"Warblers," Wes yells, "quiet down, we have an important matter to discuss."

Blaine sighs and sits at his normal couch, this was going to be fun especially now that he just fixed things with Kurt. It was a good feeling knowing Kurt was back in his life. Kurt became so important too him so quickly, he didn't even realize it until he was gone.

"Warbler, it seems like a couple former Warblers have gone negative."

There's a flurry of angry shouts among the Warblers.

Blaine takes in the anger flooding the room and scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably, there's no way this was going to end well.

"I'm conducting some new rules for the Warblers! We no longer consider them Warblers, we no longer associate ourselves with such people. They disrespected our school, and they personally disrespected us. If we see them in the hallway, we ignore them. They speak to us, we ignore them. Warblers, it's time we went negative too."

Blaine stands up to disagree, "Hold on, guys, wait."

Everyone stops talking, Wes motions him to talk, "Warbler Blaine, you have the floor."

"Don't you think you guys are being a little hasty on this, I mean all they did was sing a song, we don't have to do anything to them. Wouldn't it be more like us to just let them be, you know, not sink to their level?"

Everyone starts yelling amongst themselves.

Wes bangs his gavel, everyone quiets, "Warbler Blaine, do you feel like you're a little biased on this because you guys are friends."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugs, "but isn't it tradition, for us to be the better person, to just continue on with our business?"

David looks at Blaine sympathetically but shook his head to let him know, Wes was not backing down.

Wes looks at Blaine coldly, "It's time to discuss ideas, for what to do about this band of traitors. Do you have anything Warbler Blaine?"

Blaine shakes his head frantically, "No, look guys this isn't a good idea."

"Warbler Blaine," Wes yells, "you have a choice to make right now. Kurt or the Warblers."

Blaine frowns in confusion, "what?"

"Make a decision, Warbler Blaine."

Blaine's jaw drops in shock.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think should happen! I love getting your opinions :)

More coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you give me a chance?" Vincent asks hopefully

Kurt considers his options. He really like Blaine, but Blaine never reciprocated his feelings. Not only that, but he wanted to change him to make him fit into some mould. Blaine would be the only reason Kurt would say no to Vincent, but he wasn't sure he would ever want Blaine that way again. Vincent clearly liked him and cared about him and was even willing to put himself out there in most vulnerable way.

"Of course, Vincent."

Vincent's face broke into a wide grin, "I'm so glad, I would have accepted it you just wanted to be friends, but I really do like you, Kurt."

Kurt blushes at Vincent's words, "I really like you too, Vincent. How does Saturday sound?"

Vincent nods excitedly, "Sounds great," he bounds off to the school excitedly and Kurt blushes his way to his car.

"So what will it be, Blaine. Kurt or the Warblers?"

Blaine felt his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the whole room of guys staring at him expectantly, he thought Kurt standing there doing the same thing, expecting him to make the right choice. But what was the right choice? Kurt is an amazing friend, one of the best friends he's ever had. But being in the Warblers made him feel like he actually belonged, he felt respected and _needed_. Kurt doesn't need him, he's one of those special people who would always find a way even if it's his own way. Blaine smiled a little in admiration, Kurt would be okay.

Blaine felt a surge of guilt but fought through it, "I'll stay."

"What's that?" Wes asks in a condescending tone.

"I'll stay," Blaine says louder, "I'm a Warbler."

"Very good, Warbler Blaine."

The whole room cheers and Blaine swallows the guilt for good and smiles appreciatively.

"What should our bandname be?" Lochlan whispers during their first detention which was pretty much an empty room, the teacher just left for her office.

Klay responds first, "I think it should be named after what the Warblers are calling us, we're 'traitors' right? Kurt and Malakai both betrayed the Warblers firsthand. We should name it something along those lines, it's cool."

"And a little bitchy," Vincent says with a smile, "it's so us."

By the time they were done with detention, Kurt had a small list.

"Whatcha got there Kurt," Malakai asks

Kurt pulls list up to reading level, "I've got a few ideas: Betrayal of the Blameless, or Blameless Betrayal, the Unblemished Traitors, Guilty of Betrayal, Beautiful Betrayal, Traitor Redemption, Traitors Only, Traitors Welcome, Traitors of the unnecessary, Betraying the Ignorant, Traitors of oppression, Absolute Betrayal."

Malakai grabs the list and reads through it again and sighs, "You outdid yourself, Kurt" Malakai says in a proud voice. "Let's decide next Monday this is an important decision. The moment we decide our name, we discuss our next performance."

Everyone nods, eagerly accepting Malakai's leadership.

Kurt found himself both nervous and excited that it was Friday. He really did like Vincent and he really didn't want to mess things up by messing up the date. He rifles through his clothes trying to put together the perfect outfit. Suddenly his phone vibrates.

I'll be at your house in an hour, is that okay? –Vincent

Kurt starts panicking more.

Alright, see you then -Kurt

Blue, Kurt thinks, he always looks good in blue. Be pulled out his favorite light blue, form fitting sweater and skinny jeans. He puts on his boots and throws scarf on and looks in the mirror to see the outcome. Kurt decided he liked in and went to work on his hair. Before he knew it, the door bell rang and he heard his dad answer. Kurt rushes down the stairs, hoping his dad wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"Hi, Vincent this is my dad, you ready?" Kurt moves to rush the other boy out the door.

Vincent gives Burt a nervous look, "It's nice to meet you," he offers his hand for Burt to shake. Burt does so pleasantly.

"Have a good time boys." Burt nods at Vincent approvingly

Kurt nervously follows Vincent to his car. Kurt sees the other boys watching him in the driver's seat.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Vincent asks in a worried tone

Kurt nods, "I'm sorry, I've never been on a date before, it's stupid."

Vincent squeezes Kurt's hand reassuringly, "It's okay, I'm nervous, too. But we know each other, right? Let's just be ourselves and see where it takes us," he gives Kurt's hand a little shake, "does that sound good."

Kurt smiles at Vincent, "Yeah, sounds great."

"So what's good around here?" Vincent says

"Just Breadsticks." Kurt says, giving a small laugh, "There's not much out here."

"Breadsticks it is, lead the way?"

Kurt gave him the directions and they make their way to the door and get seated.

"What do you usually order," Vincent asks as he looks over the menu

"Sometimes I get the Alfredo, but a lot of their food is actually good."

After they give their orders, the two boys start getting to know each other.

"So Kurt, you went to the school out here, right. I mean that's what everyone says."

Kurt looks at Vincent in surprise, "Yeah…how do people know that, I don't really talk about it."

"Word travels fast," Vincent announces, "Sorry, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't like to."

Kurt shakes his head, "It's fine, I was being bullied at Mckinley really bad. I was in their glee club and I came to Dalton as a spy, but I was really just curious about the school. That's when I met Blaine, and he helped me with the bullying but in the end I just needed to get out of there."

"Thanks for telling me that, Kurt," Vincent says sincerely.

Kurt shakes off the emotion of leaving his old school and refocuses his attention to his date, "What about you, what's your story."

Vincent gives a small laugh, "Not quite as exciting as yours. I've been going to private school since I started school. I have it a little too easy probably," Vince finishes almost sounding ashamed.

Kurt frowns at Vincent's tone, "I'm not going to think less of you for not being bullied or having the struggles I've had."

Vincent smiles in relief, "Okay, I just don't want you to think I'm some spoiled brat or something."

"I wouldn't be here if I did, I really like you Vincent. I want to see where this goes."

"Me too."

The rest of the dinner goes great, they spent the rest of the time on lighter topics, telling different stories about their lives. Kurt was almost disappointed that it was over.

Vincent pulls into Kurt's driveway and sighs, "I guess this is it, let me walk you to your door?"

Kurt nods and nervously walks to his door. Kurt turns to look at Vincent who looked just as nervous. He starts rocking back and forth on his feet before finally looking intently into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt can I kiss you goodnight?"

Kurt nods and leans in towards Vincent's face. When their lips met, Kurt felt heat rushing through him, it felt good. Kurt let his instincts kick in as he deepens the kiss. After a few seconds, the two boys part and smile nervously at each other. Vincent grabs onto Kurt's hand, "So what do you think, you want to do this again?"

Kurt chuckles, "Yeah."

The lack of response caused Vincent's face to drop a little, "Well I guess I'll see you Monday." He moves to take his hand back but Kurt pulls him back in.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, I would love to go on more dates with you. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to be boyfriends."

Vincent's face lights back up, "really?"

Kurt nods happily.

"Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Kurt pulls him in for another kiss, deciding to take some initiative in the relationship.

The kiss was short though and Vincent left shortly after to head home and Kurt sighed excitedly as he makes his way to his room to call Mercedes to announce the good new.

"How'd it go?" Burt asks curiously

"It went went really well," Kurt says with a huge smile on his face, "I really like him dad."

Burt smiles, "I know you do, it's about time you find someone who makes you so happy."

Blaine sits on the phone with David, worrying about how to handle the Kurt situation.

"We just made up, David. It doesn't seem fair that we aren't allowed to be friends, is Wes even allowed to do that?'

He hears David sigh on the other end, "I don't know, Blaine. But no one ever punishes the Warblers, you know that. Right now, unless you quit there's nothing else you can do. But with Wes on such a tangent, I don't suggest you do that. Maybe you could talk to Kurt, maybe he'll understand."

Blaine laughs at the idea, "Kurt's not always the understanding type, and on this I don't blame him David. Maybe he did it in a rude way, but he had every right to quit the Warblers if he wanted."

"That's true, but there's nothing you can do, you need to realize that. Just back away from Kurt for now and wait till this blows over. Once Regionals comes up, He'll get so focused on that he'll stop caring about anything else."

Blaine rubs his face in frustration, "I just can't help but think that this whole thing is going to end badly."

* * *

What band name do you think they should use. Even if it's different from the one's Kurt listed off. I'm really indecisive with this stuff.

I hoped you liked it, let me know what you think about the story so far! :)


End file.
